warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cernos/@comment-76.94.175.91-20131216210116/@comment-10719468-20131218144524
Well, considering the fact that you can increase the impact damage by quite a lot with this weapon, and the fact that it does 90 impact damage as a base when charged and has 200% critical chance like the dread, which is better than Paris and Paris prime which only have 150% critical chance, all means that this weapon is by no means useless. Impact damage now breaks past shields AND kills infested, on Grineer weak-points you still do a ridiculous amount of damage as well with it. Remember that corpus crewmen have almost three times the shields compared to their health, so in other words, at high levels, a standard crewman might have 8000 shields while only having 2500 health, and crewmen cover their heads which means your dread, your Paris, your Cernos can't shoot the head for head-shot bonus damage. Can you still do 10500 damage all together with dread or Paris which aren't that great at breaking shields, even with a magnetic mod? Remember that Infested only have one solid health-pool, and that is their infested technocyte flesh. They have higher HP and they only have a few weaknesses through damage types that actually hurt them for bonus damage, unlike regular units from the corpus or Grineer factions which have both shield/armor and flesh/robotic to take into account for strengths and weaknesses. I use heavy caliber with Cernos and the accuracy isn't that bad, specially at close range, fast paced bow game-play where you're shooting people in the face up close and sliding around corners or over ledges and sniping people in the air instead of planting yourself in one spot and aiming is the way to go with it. Elemental damage enhances everything, but if you're putting 3 elements on a bow you're doing something wrong. Bows are critical machines, if you don't abuse the fact that they have high crit then why are you using bows in the first place? You should only have a combination of Corrosive, Gas, and Magnetic along with a matching Bane of Grineer, Infested, and Corpus across your A, B, C mod slot arrangements for faction specific game-play; you need Serration, Split Chamber, Heavy Caliber, Vital Sense, and Point Strike to go with your faction specific layout, all maxed of course. * Serration, Split Chamber and Heavy caliber will all increase your base damage, statistically anyway. Less accuracy is not at all bad if there are groups of enemies to bring down, and at close range you can still get head-shots. I don't see a huge difference, but bows are known for having that one random moment where you let loose a flimsy arrow and it flies way off the mark, and so I believe that less accuracy probably makes the chance for that happening a lot higher while still retaining a higher level of accuracy than most weapons. * Point Strike and Vital Sense are the only critical mods you need, Hammer Shot is nice but the problem is that it only gives 60% critical damage, and after testing this personally on mobs ranging from level 1-50 across all factions, the conclusion is that Hammer Shot is not really needed. * Bane of - - - - - , Elemental mod A, and Elemental Mod B should be your final three mods, the elements together will give you 180% of whatever combination element you want, I recommend Corrosive, Gas, and Magnetic, and the Bane will increase all damage by 30% which works in mysterious ways but it is definitely a huge improvement. This all cost me a hefty sum of 6 forma and a potato on Cernos to be able to switch back and forth between different elements freely, you only need 5 forma if you don't want to switch elements.